


Falling In Love

by songofgallifrey



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny had expected to fall in love again. But what she didn't expect was to fall in love with Irving Braxiatel. Benny/Braxiatel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love

It was wrong to be doing this, that Benny knew. She always went after the younger men because they made her feel young, wild and reckless. It was wrong to be doing this because Benny was working on repairing her marriage with her ex/husband Jason Kane.

But Benny also knew the symptoms of falling in love. She had them once more. The butterflies doing cartwheels in her stomach. The long, lustful stares across the room and then quickly turning away as he looks in your direction so he doesn’t catch you staring.

It was wrong to be doing this because he was old enough to be…Goddess knows what. The Oracle once said he was old as the sea of Earth but she couldn’t help but wonder if that was old or young to him. 

Even after everything he has done to her, he still had his charming ways and she tried to bottle it down, even as he leaned close to her in their private meetings or placed a comforting hand on top of hers when she came crying to him about how bloody useless Jason was or how Peter couldn’t stop screaming or crying. 

She couldn’t get over how he would take her out and make her feel special, dressing her up in rich and beautiful dresses that she could never have afford on her wages and taking her to some ballroom or disco dancing-something Jason never did.

And she knew it. She knew it after the third time they danced.

She was falling in love.

But this time, it wasn’t for Jason.

It was for him. The Icicle. The manipulative bastard.

Irving Braxiatel.


End file.
